


The Knowing

by Sio_99



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Paganism, Sacrifice, Self-Mutilation, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: With the guidance of her Oma, Dani has always Known things. It's time to embrace her destiny and to attempt to give Pelle's brother and his chosen a different future.That's right! I wrote this so Ingemar could get the girl.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar), Ingemar/Connie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. The Knowing Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I'm not sure if I was really ready to post this ficlet. I feel like I should add a disclaimer that I'm not American and that I picked Oldenburg Indianna as Dani's place of birth because I gave Dani German ancestry. I feel like I wrote myself into a bit of a corner and in order to resolve the story I'm gonna have to get a bit cracky. I figured I'd post this part first before tackling the next part of the story...WIP alert read at your own risk.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone, I can't promise the quality of the grammar and spelling will be up to par. 
> 
> Tigger warnings: Suicide. Self-mutilation for religious reasons. Hand wavy paganism. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, making no money, don't sue.

~*~*~

Title: The Knowing

Dani is not actually the elder Ardor sister, Terri is older than her by three whole years. People simply assume that she's older because of the family responsibilities that Dani shoulders like they are no big deal. She seldom bothers to correct the misinformed, it's easier that way. Unlike her sister, Dani is born at home and not in the nearest hospital's maternity ward. She was born nearly a month early, with only her mother, sister and Oma at home. Her mother's labour progressed so quickly after her water broke that Dani was born on the kitchen floor with her Oma acting as midwife. Her Oma had been the first to hold her, the first to whisper in her ear. Later when Dani is old enough to understand her Oma explains that she whispered the First Secret into Dani's newborn ear to keep her tethered to the earth, to life until her fragile body was strong enough to survive.

As Dani and her sister grow it becomes more and more obvious that her sister is not well. By the time Dani is 6 and Terri 9, Terri becomes prone to intense mood swings, the most exuberant manic highs and the darkest lows. In the beginning the girls parents struggle to give both girls equal attention but all too soon it becomes clear that Terri has more needs and not meeting her needs leads to trips to the hospital for both Terri as well as Dani. Dani supposes that she should feel bitter that her parents handed over the raising of her to her Oma, but then her Oma always had the most awesome Secrets to share with her. 

By word of mouth people find their way to Oma Hertha. Dani would watch as desperate people bartered for her Oma's help. Some would be turned away.   
"We can't help everyone, my girl." Oma would say. "Some ask for too much, better to help those that ask for little. All boons require sacrifices my girl, better a thousand shallow cuts than a slit throat." 

And so she learns from her Oma Hertha, growing from girl to woman. She eventually leaves her small community following the call eastward. 

~*~*~

When Dani meets Christian she sees her future, well the path to it anyway. As the years go by his presence begins to wear on her. He dismisses her needs and treats her as an overly emotional cling-on. She grows tired of waiting and maybe even more tired of hoping. It is only her Oma's kind words of encouragement that keep her from coming home and settling for less. 

Then she meets Christian's new friend Pelle, it's almost as if she should know him. He is like a Secret that teases her but refuses to be Known. Pelle reminds her of a boulder in the center of a fast moving river. He disrupts the flow of those around him, making them change course in the direction he wishes them to go in, all the while making it appear to be their choice all along. Dani watches him do it with Christian and Josh playing them expertly off one another. He does it with her as well, Dani can't help but be curious what his motivations and end goals are. 

~~~~

Soon after meeting Pelle for the first time Dani receives a call from her Oma. 

"My girl, I'm ready for my Departing. Will you come home to see me off?" 

"Oma are you sure?" Dani asks in a hushed voice, she doesn't want her Oma to go. Her question receives a chuckle. 

"Everything in it's own time my girl, my bones are old and brittle, I want to go home." 

"I'll be home for Thanksgiving Oma."  
~~~

It seems everyone but Pelle is visiting family for Thanksgiving. Dani finds herself surprised that no one has invited him to share the holiday with them. She thinks briefly about how her inviting Pelle to her own family home is not the act of a good girlfriend. She does it anyway, in front of the whole gang, she very much enjoys the spluttering that ensues. Christian pulls her aside before Pelle can formulate an answer. Christian is visibly unhappy. 

"What the hell Dani?" He demands heatedly. 

"He's our friend right?" Dani asks as if she doesn't know why Christian is making a big deal about the invite. "He'll be here all alone, did you invite him to stay with you?" She watches Christian's jaw clench and twitch. 

"No I didn't invite him to travel halfway across the country, unlike you." Christian finally responds. Dani rolls her eyes.

"It's Oldenburg Indiana not ----, it's only 11 hours by bus" 

"That's not the issue."

"Wow! Okay either you don't trust me or you think Pelle is a horrible person who will take advantage of me. Which is it? Or is it both?" 

"Come on Dani, that's not what I'm saying."

"Ah" she makes a noise of understanding and snaps her fingers. "I get it, I can't have male friends! I totally understand now." Christian for all his faults can spot a losing battle when he sees one. He throws his hands up in surrender and goes to get a drink to drown his sorrows in. 

"So Pelle, you wanna come meet my family?"

Pelle has an odd look on his face like he's not sure if he likes what just happened. "Are you sure that would be appropriate? I would not want to intrude."

"Of course it is." Dani assures him. 

~~~~~  
Dani breathes a sigh of relief, releasing the lowkey tension and stress the city always brings her. It's good to be home. People here know who she is, some stop to say hello, while others scurry away from her afraid. She pays the frightened ones no mind as she waits for her father to turn up to bring her and Pelle home. A few of the braver townsfolk lean in and whisper requests in her ear while pressing their offerings into her palm. She watches Pelle as he observes this, he is adorably confused. She doesn't explain, if he wants the right answers he’ll have to ask the right questions. 

Finally a dusty farm truck pulls up to the bus stop. Her father gets out and catches her up into a crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Her father exclaims before releasing her to look at Pelle questioningly. Her father has met Christian before, he knows that they haven't broken up. 

"Dad this is my friend Pelle, Pelle this is my dad Clay."

~~~~

Dani can see that her dad is impressed by Pelle. Pelle has helped out with the never ending chores a working farm demands. He father is now giving her the side-eye look that says 'Why can't Pelle be your boyfriend? At least he can feed the animals and mend fences without wounding himself' 

Dani can't help but wince. She Knows that she can have her family, whole apart from Oma, or she can have Pelle. She will have to sacrifice one to have the other. Oma Hertha has confirmed this Knowing. 

~~~~

"I like him, he is very handsome, you'll make pretty babies together."

"Oma!" Dani cries playacting at being scandalized. They both Know Dani is already dreaming of her future children. 

"Tomorrow you will make me Tea" Oma Hertha commands. Dani nods but is not able to hide her sadness. "Hush my girl, no tears, I am going home."

"I will miss you."

"Hmm you will miss more than just me depending on what path you choose. Are you ready to make that choice? You will not have long to decide."

~*~

Dani stands in her Oma's small kitchen watching the kettle boil. In front of her are two teapots. One for her and Pelle the other for Oma. She can hear the murmur of voices but she can't make out what they are saying. She wonders briefly if Pelle is getting his palm read. The kettle whistles, it's time. She pours the water first into Oma's empty teapot then into the other one that already has tea leaves. 

She brings both out on a tray that just about holds all the needed accessories. She sets it down and receives smiles from both Oma and Pelle. She sits beside Pelle, hips touching, it's terribly forward of her but she needs the support. Her Oma will Depart soon. She watches as Oma takes out a small silver case, long ago it was used for snuff, now it has a different purpose. The contents are dumped into the teapot to steap. The silver case is given to Dani who tucks it away into her pocket, it is hers now. Pelle is curious but too polite to demand answers from an Elder. 

After a few minutes Dani pours for everyone. They sit, chat and drink, Pelle asks questions about Dani's childhood and Oma shares stories that would normally send Dani running from the room in embarrassment but now they only bring a blush and a smile to her face. They spend a lovely hour together before Oma Hertha declares that she is tired and asks Dani for help getting to bed. Pelle excuses himself and departs as Dani gathers up the used dishes, depositing them in the kitchen before returning to help her Oma to the bedroom. 

Once Omi is dressed for her Departing and settled comfortably in bed, Dani takes her hand and begins to sing softly. She starts with the first Secret she was told as a newborn infant the words sliding easily off her tongue, she continues to sing all the Secrets that she knows as she approaches the end of her knowledge she can see her Oma smile and loosen her hold, for an instant Dani is afraid she will run out of song, but more Secrets come to her lips. Then Oma is gone Departing on an outward breath. Tears spring to Dani's eyes as she arranges the body. Her feelings roll inside her, she screams but no sound comes out as she beats her thighs. Eventually she calms enough to stand and leave. 

~*~

Terri finds the body the next morning, which would be harrowing for anyone but for Terri it sends her into a depressive episode from which there is no relief. 

Dani and Pelle stay just long enough to attend the funeral. They make it back just as classes resume. 

~*~*~  
Dani knew this would happen, she knew yet the reality is still hard to comprehend. It doesn't leave her any less broken. All her family is gone. She reaches out to Christian for support but he is unable or unwilling to be what she needs. 

~*~

She is begrudgingly invited to Sweden by Christian. She is so relieved that Christiam has finally served his purpose, it almost makes her dizzy. 

~*~*~  
The hug and welcome she is given from Father Ulf startles her. To be made so welcome when they do not know her is like being given a priceless gift. She catches Pelle smiling at the exchange, perhaps he has told Father Ulf about her? 

After the beginning ceremony to start the 9 day feast, their small group settles onto blankets arranged in a circle. She watches the line of dancers as they twist and turn about the open green space. Simon approaches with two glasses full of amber liquid, he hands Connie a glass before dropping to the ground beside her. Dani can see Ingemar’s face, she sees well hidden pain in his eyes. She likes Ingemar, she can feel how much Pelle loves him. At first she is confused by the Knowing she receives from him, the faint echo of fire that is superimposed over him, but then she notices that the flames become stronger when Connie kisses Simon. She Knows then that the flames are to be Ingemar’s fate, he will not live without Connie. Why Connie’s relationship with Simon seals Ingemar’s fate she does not yet Know, but she may have a chance to change it. After all, why send her a Knowing if his fate is unchangeable? 

She is distracted from her thoughts as Christian jumps up to join the dancing. He has found the honey pot or more accurately she has found him. Dani does not care too deeply though she would prefer that Christian end their relationship before chasing a carnal relationship with someone else, this is perhaps hypocritical as she certainly has her own designs for Pelle. 

Pelle is so sweet when he gifts her with a portrait of herself wearing a crown of flowers for her much forgotten Birthday. Dani studies the runes in the bottom corner, she does not need to ask what they mean, she is after all on a journey and more awake to the Knowing than she has ever been. She wishes it was the right time to kiss him, her Pelle, but everything in its time and it is not yet time. 

~*~

It takes her no time at all to realize that the Harga have Secrets, she's not sure what the right questions are but Pelle seems committed to guiding her. Still he doesn't warn her about the Attestupa. The flames around Inegram are roaring devouring things. When the first body hits the ground she knows she has seconds to change fate. She will have to pay the Price later, to change a person's fate, likely two people’s in this case will require a Sacrifice. She sprints to Connie, clasping the woman in a hold and bodily turning her to face away from the cliff. She can feel Connie fight her hold for a minute before arms are circling her midsection in a desperate hug. Dani watches as the elderly man steps off the ledge into a free fall. She can see that he has missed the rock, but he doesn't suffer long as the hammer is brought down upon his head. Dani reflects that she would rather drink the tea and Depart, but it is not too dissimilar to her Oma's teachings. Everything has a time. Simon is still swearing as the Harga erupt into lamentations. Connie is crying into Dani's neck and Dani is somehow both removed from, and moved by the entire experience. 

When Dani is fully back in her body she finds Siv trying to deal with a disrespectful Simon, who's every word upsets Connie more. Dani has finally had enough.

"Simon" she calls her voice firm and flat. "you are being incredibly disrespectful."

"Did you see what just fucking happened?"

"Yes, I did Simon. I may not understand what just happened but I can recognize that they had a choice." Dani Knows nothing but the Elder’s beliefs forced them off the ledge and it is not her place to judge. 

"This is fucking fucked up! Come on Connie we're leaving." Simon demanded reaching for the crying whimpering Connie, but Dani drags her back out of his reach. 

"This is a Harga funeral Simon and you are shouting and swearing. I'm not letting Connie go with you until you've calmed down." Dani's eyes flicker over the crowd before searching out Ingemar's eyes "Ingemar will walk with you till you've calmed down." 

Simon glares at Dani, but Siv voices that she thinks that would be best for everyone. Simon reluctantly allows himself to be dragged away.

Dani guides Connie over to a rock and has her sit down facing away from the newly formed procession heading back to the summer village, she waves away a concerned Christian with barely concealed impatience. Pelle stays to watch over them, both guide and jailor for the journey back to the village. 

"My Oma er... my grandma used to say there was a time for everything."

"I don't understand what you are trying to say." Replied Connie tear tracks streaking down her cheeks. Dani hums licking her lips before replying.

"Last November my Oma called me and told me it was time for her Departing, that her bones were brittle and she wanted to go home. She asked me to come see her off."

"What?" Asked Connie incredulous with confusion while Pelle made a noise that told Dani he had just connected some dots. 

"I went home and spent Thanksgiving with my Oma.” Dani continues her voice gentle. “Then she asked me to help make a special tea. We sat and talked while she drank. Eventually she got tired and fell asleep. She let go of her life on her own terms just as the two Elders did today."

Connie was watching her mouth open, her eyes confused but not as disgusted or overwhelmed as before. 

"They were brave Connie, just like my Oma, meeting death on their own terms. I'm sure Grandmother Siv or Ingemar would explain the why of it all if we ask." 

"I don't think I am ready to know." 

Dani nodded accepting Connie's choice. "Let's get back to the village." She helped Connie stand but let the other woman walk ahead by herself. Dani motioned Pelle over and whispered to him. "When we get back to the village can you organize something that will keep Connie calm, preferably something to encourage her to sleep until morning?" The look that Pelle gives her is a strange mixture of surprise and deep affection. 

~*~*~

Dani manages to get Connie to drink the tea like concoction that will make her sleep, she presses it on her explaining it’s for shock. She can see that Connie battles with herself torn between physical escape from the village and the mental escape that sleep will bring. In the end the deep exhaustion brought about by the shock of the afternoon and Dani’s firm but caring insistence wins out. Connie is tucked into her bed and sleeping by the time Simon comes back from his walk. He is still visibly agitated, the need to flee is written on every line of his body. He scowls when he finds Connie asleep, he tries to wake her but Pelle’s tea is too strong and she sleeps on. Simon becomes even more agitated, pacing the room and worrying his hair, often stopping to stare at Connie before pacing again. 

All the while Dani sits on her borrowed bed and watches, her hands busy sewing a design onto a thin scrap of yellow fabric with white thread. It’s for the babe that cries so furiously in the night. It does not take her long to finish it, even with her eyes flicking to Simon every other minute. She makes the final stitch and knots the thread securely, with the small travel scissors she has she trims the excess thread. Simon has finally made his choice; he grabs his bags slinging them over his shoulder. He takes one final look at Connie before leaving. 

With Simon now gone Dani whispers a Secret asking for a small boon she uses the blade of the scissors to slice a bleeding wound into her thumb. She rubs her thumb against the fabric ignoring the piercing sting that races from her thumb up her arm and into her chest. When she pulls her thumb away the thread is black and her thumb healed. The boon she has asked for has been granted. She hides the fabric under her pillow, she will tie it to the cradle later tonight. 

~*~*~

Later Pelle comes to her mouth full of apologies for not warning her better, but his eyes are alight with knowledge, a Knowing that Dani might not be so very different after all. They sit together side by side, holding hands. She’s missed being held and Pelle holds her so very well. 

~*~*~

The time for sleep comes quickly, as everyone gathers to get ready for bed. Dani is dressed in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top already tucked in under her blanks. She went to bed an hour earlier than everyone else, she has been dozing gathering strength for what she has to do later if she wants Ingemar and Connie to live. Under her blanket and clutched to her chest are her tools wrapped in deep red fabric. 

She lies half awake and half asleep for what feels like hours, the sobbing of the baby loud in the otherwise silent room. She rises from her bed tools tucked under her arm and the yellow fabric in her hand. She ties it to the cradle and the babe’s cries begin to taper off almost immediately as sleep over takes the little girl. 

~*~*~

Standing outside waiting for her is the blonde child with the misshapen face. She hasn’t been introduced but she Knows his name is Ruben, just as she Knows that he will guide her to the right place. 

He takes her to the shore of the Sacred lake. He pats her arm and points to a large flat stone not quite submerged in the water. Dani smiles at him and thanks him in Swedish, one of the few words she knows. This is a fitting place, the boon she is asking for is for a member of the Harga. She takes off her tank top, shorts and shoes leaving her in only underwear before wading into the water. When she reaches the rock she kneels on it and opens her fabric bundle. Inside is her rune knife and a pot of stinging nettle paste. 

Dani takes a deep breath this is going to hurt, and it will be the first time she does this without her Oma’s guidance. She starts at her knees carving runes into her flesh, then her blade travels slowly and deliberately up her thighs slicing easily through skin all the while she sings imploring, begging and demanding a boon. The knife continues its work adding deep red lines to the white skin of her stomach and chest, by now tears stream down her cheeks as she continues to sing. Her arms are next made more difficult when she must use her non-dominant hand to make the runes. Finally the runes are completed and she can put the knife down. Dani waits a moment hoping that the blood she had spilt will be enough even while Knowing that the boon she asks for is too large to be satisfied by only blood. 

She opens the jar of paste and scoops out a large dollop with each hand, the pain in her hands is already intense. Dani steals herself and rubs it into her wounds in the same order as she created them. She scoops out more paste as needed by the time she is done she is sobbing so hard that she can barely breath but still she croaks out her song. Then the piercing begins, the weighing of the sacrifice, she feels as if she is on fire, she opens her eyes through her pain to see if it is so, but only her still bleeding wounds greet her. The pain continues to climb until suddenly it is gone. She goes boneless in relief, she is grateful that the rock is big enough that she doesn’t fall off when she slumps forward. It takes her a long while before she gathers herself enough to gather her belongings and return to her bed. 

~*~*~*~

When Dani wakes it’s to crying. She sits up in bed and looks around for the source. Connie is sitting wrapped in a blanket sobbing, she has obviously been told that Simon left without her. Ingemar is there arms wrapped around her comforting her as best he can. Dani is relieved to see the flames are gone. Then she catches a glimpse of a little boy with Ingemar’s smile and Connie’s soulful eyes. The boy smiles at her and says something in Swedish before disappearing, the only word she understood was ‘Tack’. 

When Dani asks one of Pelle’s English speaking sisters what ‘Tack, moster allt kommer att bli bra nu!’ means she gets a strange look in return, but Dani is relieved at the message.

‘Thank you, Auntie everything will be fine now!’ 

~*~*~*~

TBA

I used google translate for the Swedish sentence, if it's wrong blame google...Not me!


	2. The Knowing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the crack begin...you were warned!

Part 2

Christain's response to Simon's 'leaving' of Connie is predictable in it's lack of empathy, and Dani is again relieved that his time in her journey is almost done. 

Dani walks around the summar village somewhat aimlessly, she has no chores or demands on her time. Pelle is busy and she would rather not have to spend anymore time then necessary with Christain's friends. In her walking a tapestry on display catches her eye. It is obviously a love spell, she frowns at it. 'Love spells' are something that her Oma always refused to do. Love can not be forced, the only thing produced from a ritual like this would be lust. 

Eventually her wanderings take her past the kitchen where she is invited inside. She gladly joins, happy to have a task to occupy her hands. 

~•~•~•

She is undeniably happy when she reaches the dinner table and finds the seat beside Pelle empty. She sits down, she must be unable to keep the look of longing off her face as she finds the answering look mirrored on Pelle's. 

The pies that she helped make are served and she can't help but feel proud that she contributed in some small way. To her other side Christian takes a bite of his pie finding a pubic hair in it. Dani glances at his drink and notices that it is darker than all the other drinks at the table. Dani is both amused at Christian's expense and somewhat disappointed that the Harga do in fact use 'love spells'...but perhaps she misunderstood and it's not a love spell but a fertility ritual? 

Later the current Holy book of the Harga is declared missing. Christain is quick to disavow any knowledge of the possible wrong doings of his friends. Dani is happy to be separated from him with the excuse of getting changed for the next ceremony.

~•~•~•~

Dani dances and dances, a short distance away she can see Pelle watching her a serene smile on his face. Near him Connie leans on Ingemar, seemingly daydreaming resplendent in her white traditional dress. Dani circles never stumbling long as those around her fall. Eventually it's only her left embracing the rhythm of the music. 

She can feel the presence of her family in and around the crowd of Harga. Her mother is cold, unhappy with her choice, her dad is warmer, confused by her decision but accepting of it because of the unconditional love he holds for her. Terri hovers at a distance still as conflicted in death as she was in life. With a deep breath and fast exhale she sends all the shades of her former life away. Curious though that her Oma did not come. Then she is distracted from that thought by Pelle's kiss. The kiss she has waited so, so long for. 

~•~•~•~

At the meal she is so open to the Knowing it is as if all the Secrets flow through her. She is so connected she can feel the earth and plants around her breath in time with her. As if everything and anything is currently within her power. Eventually she along with the several other former queens are sent away to do their Sacred duty.

~•~•~•~

When they return to the summer village proper, she is drawn to a cabin by a strange noise, her new sister tries to dissuade her from looking but she Knows that looking will bring closure though painful and will make her later choice easier to bare. 

She sees Christain and the young red head. All her choices and sacrifices narrow down to this moment. She feels breathless as her heart constricts, in an instant she is truly alone. Dani's new sisters do not abandon her. They surround her and drive her forward into the communal sleeping quarters. Together they wail with her as she finally lets go. 

~•~•~•~

Dani sits before the whole community surrounded by breathing growing flowers, confused to find both Ingemar and Connie in the sacrificial robes. Connie is obviously drugged into unconsciousness tucked comfortably into a wheelchair chair. Christain too is in a wheelchair but has not been granted the mercy of sleep. Dani does not struggle with the choice to commit Christain to the flames. But why were Ingemar and Connie before her? Her boon was accepted wasn't it? There had been no further Knowing that more was needed to be done. 

No her boon had been accepted, but perhaps...the Harga thought of life as a recycle...maybe Connie and Ingemar would be together in the next turn of the cycle. It was her fault for not being specific enough with her request, she would mourn for them in this life but she would see them again before long. It would have to be enough.

~•~•~•~

Around her the Hagar shook and threw themselves about in lamentations as screams erupted from the burning temple. Dani could not look away from the flames, they were consuming and beautiful. The temple seemed to collapse into a smaller triangle and the flames silenced themselves and froze. Suddenly just like the flames all the Harga stopped. Out of the flames strode an impossibly tall womanly figure garbed in the purest white. Behind her 2 smaller figures emerged. 

As the woman in white came closer she grew smaller until she was standing before Dani. Dani gasped in recognition, it was her Oma Hertha, but young with no sign that age had ever touched her. 

"Oma? How? I-" 

"Oh Dani, I am so proud of you my daughter. You carried me here all the way in your heart. You did not forget my teachings" A pale perfect hand stroked Dani's cheek. Behind her Dani could hear the Harga dropping one by one to their knees. 

"You- answered my boon?"

"Of course I did, you are most beloved by me and all my aspects." Hertha explained a smile gracing her face. "One day when you are ready to Depart, you and your chosen will join me. For now though you have much to learn from and much to teach your new family." Dani nods accepting her task. As her Oma asks "Will you honour me?"

"As long as the earth turns and the stars shine. You will be my guide and protector, my judge and collector" Dani recites with ease the words dripping from her lips. Her Oma laughs, kissing her cheeks and embracing her one last time before disappearing in a blast of light. 

Dani drops to her own knees then tired, before her are Ingemar and Connie hand in hand. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note...before you get too unhappy with me. I didn't pull the goddess Hertha out of thin air. She is in fact a fertility goddess associated with Germanic paganism. Please recall I gave Dani a german background. You can think of Dani as a demi-goddess in a realm like "American Gods" the Goddess followed her people to America but then found the source of her power slipping away due to Christianity. She bides her time taking human form and procreating (fertility goddess!). Once Dani is born she can sense her destiny lies with the Harga, a fertile ground for some worship and sacrifices. Perhaps the original god(s) or goddess(es) of the Harga vacated some time ago leaving Hertha to come in and take over through her granddaughter. Also I did warn you it would get cracky...so there!


End file.
